better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron
Recaps Cozy Glow: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... ( ( Nya: We have friends. ( ( ( Zane: It looks like we're not the only ones in this realm. ( ( Lloyd: They could still be alive. ( ( Iron Baron: Lost... are we? (Recaps end as the Dragon Hunters have brought Cadance, Twilight, and Luna to Iron Baron and push them to the ground. Twilight sees Iron Baron's throne has Dragon skulls shaped like the Ultra Dragon's.) Twilight Sparkle: His throne. I already hate him. (Iron Baron Iron Baron: They don't look as I imagined. (The Hunters laugh as Iron Baron turns to Heavy Metal.) Iron Baron: Where did you find them? Heavy Metal: To the south. They were building a fortification. Princess Cadance: That's pretty generous. Heh. More like a rickety shack. But after losing everything, who am I to complain? Heavy Metal: Did I say you could speak? ( Daddy No Legs: We took them by surprise. There may be more. ( Iron Baron: Is this true? Are there more of your kind? Twilight Sparkle: Our kind? Princess Luna: No. We're alone. (The Hunters laugh.) Iron Baron: See how they lie? See their treachery? They cannot help it. It's in their nature. Princess Luna: (whispering to Twilight and Cadance) Do not reveal anything. Iron Baron: But there is one whom you cannot deceive. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, now, take it easy there, Captain. Let's not do anything— Iron Baron: Throw the Oni into the Pit! Hunters: Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Slab knows! Twilight Sparkle: Oni? You're making a mistake! Princess Luna: We are not Oni! Princess Cadance: Okie dokie. Off we go. (Daddy No Legs leads the Alicorns into Dead's End.) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) Cozy Glow: Episode 129: Iron & Stone ( Twilight Sparkle: They think we're Oni. Princess Cadance: I know, how funny. And here we thought they were Oni. (They see a Fire Dragon forced to provide Fire to blacksmiths.) Princess Luna: Their entire culture appears to be built around the hunting of Dragons and exploiting their Elemental Powers. Twilight Sparkle: Then it's a good thing we kept our identities secret. ( Arkade: Ah! Welcome to the Dead's End! May I have your parts when you expire? ( Twilight Sparkle: At least we know what to call this dump. But what do you make of this "Slab?" And what's "the Pit?" Princess Cadance: Duh. It's most likely an arena. A brutal tradition but exciting nonetheless. I for one can't wait! Dragon Hunter #1: Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think— ( Twilight Sparkle: This isn't good, Cadance. It's bad. And it's only gonna get worse. Princess Cadance: Aw, lighten up. We're in an exotic realm, discovering new cultures, meeting interesting people. Twilight Sparkle: People who wanna kill us, Cadance! Princess Luna: Oh, boy. I believe Cadance's mental state has made her useless to our plight. (They come across the Destiny's Bounty.) Twilight Sparkle: Hey! That's ours! Princess Luna: Let's just hope Celestia, Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, and Wu can rescue us from out of this mess. Cole: (He, Kai, Jay, Zane, Celestia, and Wu spy on the Hunters.) They're headed towards that arena. But I don't think they're going to see a show. Wu: Then we have to go in there and break them out. Come on! (He jumps down but Cole catches him.) Jay: Are you crazy? (He pulls him back up.) This place is crawling with Hunters and getting caught isn't on my to-do-list. We're gonna have to wait it out. Wu: Don't put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Princess Celestia: Uh? Did you—Did you just use my words against me? Wu: They were my words first. You just borrowed them. Kai: We're not putting anything off. We're trying to come up with a plan. What do you expect us to do? Take them on all by ourselves? (Wu pulls out a telescope.) Since when did you have that? Wu: I borrowed it earlier. Like how you borrowed my wisdom. (He sees a clothesline.) There. We can use that. We can use disguises. Cole: Uh, I don't know. Disguises haven't worked out so good for me in the past. (He sees Wu heading towards them.) Zane: Master Wu! Get back here! Wu! (Coming soon... In Equestria, Coming soon...) :Sandbar ::Ponies' voices fill the night ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Come on, everycreature! Sing! :stops :continues :Sandbar ::La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la ::La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la :Ocellus ::hesitantly La-la-la-la... la... ( Yona: Not everycreature celebrate same way, you know. Smolder: Yeah. Dragons don't do pony holidays. Spike: Sure we do! I love Hearth's Warming Eve! It's all about friends and presents and family and... presents! Starlight Glimmer: It's also about putting aside differences to come together, like the Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns did on the first holiday. Ocellus: Oh! Is that why you put their Fire of Friendship on top of the tree? To help us remember their unity? Rainbow Dash: And 'cause it looks cool. Silverstream: This is my favorite day of the year! giggles Not that I don't like the other ones. Tuesdays are great! Yona: Yona like any day that is start of winter break. Gallus: Two whole weeks without classes. How will Ocellus survive? Ocellus: nervously Starlight Glimmer: I think you'll all enjoy the time off to be home with your families. To celebrate your own traditions. Attention, everycreature! School is officially out! Happy holidays, and we'll see you after the break! ( Starlight Glimmer: And for those of you traveling outside Equestria... Rainbow Dash: Yeah, shouldn't you guys be getting ready to go? If you miss that train, it's a really long walk. Starlight Glimmer: Go pack up, and we'll take you to the station. Young Six: excitedly ( Spike: It's that new bowtie I wanted, isn't it? Starlight Glimmer: You'll have to wait and see. Spike: I'm waiting! But in the meantime, I'm shaking! ( Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Spike: gasp ( Spike: gasps ( Spike: gasps ( Spike: grunting ( Starlight Glimmer: grunting ( Spike: Wha... What happened?! Starlight Glimmer: Everything's ruined – that's what's happened! Rainbow Dash: And I don't think it was an accident. Somepony was up here! Spike: Over there! ( Starlight Glimmer: Outside! ( Spike: That's the students' quarters! ( Rainbow Dash: Might as well give up, whoever you are! We got ya cornered! Starlight Glimmer: Hello? Is anypony there? Rainbow Dash: I'll check the back door! Silverstream: What's happening? gasps Another decorating party? Starlight Glimmer: Has anycreature come in here? Smolder: Well, yeah. All of us did. To pack? Like you told us to? Spike: After that. Did you hear anything? Silverstream and Smolder: Uh-uh. Gallus: What's up? Yona: Yona done packing! Ocellus: Is something wrong? Rainbow Dash: grunts The back door's locked! No way out! Starlight Glimmer: But whoever did it had to have come in here! We saw them! Ocellus: Whoever did what? ( Sandbar: Whoa... That is so not cool. Spike: And whoever did it ran into your rooms. No one came out, and all of you are still here. Rainbow Dash: One of you must have done this! But... why would any of you want to sabotage Hearth's Warming Eve? Young Six: nervously Yona: Ugh! Yak not do this! Yona offended by accusation! Starlight Glimmer: We don't know what happened. Maybe this wasn't even on purpose. But I want to give whoever caused this mess a chance to tell the truth and explain themselves. I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes. Now, if you did this, raise your hoof. Or claw. Or whatever. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Come on, Spike. Looks like we have to— Spike, you can open your eyes. Spike: What? Oh! Rainbow Dash: Uh, what about me? Starlight Glimmer: You all can. Rainbow Dash: chuckles Starlight Glimmer: But since nocreature took responsibility for this mess, you're all gonna have to help clean it up before you can go home. Young Six: protesting Smolder: Why do I have to stay?! Sandbar: Aw, but the holidays! Starlight Glimmer: While you're cleaning, we'll bring you into my office one at a time. Since honesty is one of the Elements of Harmony, we want to give you each a chance to tell us the truth. Rainbow Dash: And once we find out who did it, just you wait! We're gonna...! We'll...! What are we gonna do exactly? Starlight Glimmer: sighs The guilty party won't be going home over Hearth's Warming break. She or he will stay here for some one-on-one friendship lessons. Silverstream: But what if none of us confesses? Starlight Glimmer: Then... sighs I guess there's no holidays for anycreature. You'll all stay over the break. Young Six: gasp (In Ninjago, the Resistance drives up to the Garbage Depot.) Lloyd: What is this place? P.I.X.A.L.: It appears to be a garbage depot. Skylor: I call it, the rest of the Resistance. First things first. Intros. You've already met Karlof, Turner, and Shade. And that's Neuro, Master of the Mind. And Tox, Master of Poison. Tox: Just what are you supposed to be? Dareth: I'm Dareth, master of, uh...uh, Brown. Tox: Brown? Dareth: You'll witness my power. Skylor: (Groans.) Lloyd: And you're Skylor. Daughter of Chen. Master of Amber with the ability to absorb others' powers. I feel rude to ask, but...are they back? Skylor: Yes. My powers have returned. Just as I believe you will find yours again. Karlof: Don't forget Mr. Pale. He's around here somewhere. (He appears behind Dareth.) Dareth: Ah! Oh, there you are. Paleman: I have a habit of sneaking up on people. Apologies. Dareth: Don't. I love your work. So, you Elemental Masters call this dump your home? Karlof: Nu-uh. Not dump. Depot. Skylor: We've found it to be a perfect cover. It allows us to go wherever we want in the city while keeping an eye on things. Griffin: Sorry about your friends, groovy lady. When we saw what happened to them, we knew we had to help. Misako: It's all right. We just found reason to believe they're okay. Nya: Did you see all that scrap metal outside? We can build machines! Armor! Whatever we need! Tox: What we need is an army. Skylor: That's enough, Tox. Tox: Did you see the size of that thing? We're like ants. Skylor: But this is a start. A fresh start. What we don't have, you can build. Use what you want, Nya. It's yours. Karlof: I love to build! Haha! Eh, sorry. I get excited by metal. Lloyd: Thank you, Skylor. You saved us, but—But how did you know where to find us? How did you know we were in trouble? Skylor: A little birdie told me. (Mistaké reveals herself.) Mistaké: Hello again, young Garmadon. Misako: Mistaké? Nya: What are you doing here? Mistaké: I'm sure you have many questions about where your friends are. And I have answers. (Harumi approaches the Overlord.) Harumi: You asked to see us, Emperor. The Overlord: Who failed to capture Garmadon's son? (Mr. E steps up.) Harumi: Mr. E did everything he could. We did not anticipate the Elemental Masters helping the Green Ninja. (The Overlord picks Mr. E up.) Please, my Lord of Darkness. He's just a machine. Built to follow orders. The Overlord: My orders are not to fail. A fine machine. But fine isn't good enough. The whole is not more than the sum of its parts. (Mr. E falls apart.) Bring me Garmadon's son. Or next, I will tear you to pieces. ( (Mistaké pours tea into a cup.) Lloyd: So my friends, they're alive? Mistaké: Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Though they have passed beyond my ability to see. My Traveler's Tea sent them to a realm that has existed long before time had a name. The land of your ancestor. Lloyd: The First Realm. The Realm of Oni and Dragon. How do we bring them back? Mistaké: You can't. Lloyd: There has to be a way. Mistaké: In this case...the only way for them to return is to find a way back from the other side. Drink. (She hands him the cup.) Lloyd: What does it do? Mistaké: It's Earl Gray. Clears the mind. Lloyd: I don't need a clear mind. I need a way to help my friends. Mistaké: Ooh, such impatience. Did Master Wu teach you nothing at all? (Lloyd drinks the tea.) The way you help your friends most is to endure. Lloyd: Endure? Mistaké: Like the hare pursued by the fox. Or the fox pursued by the hound. You are the hunted, and must live long enough to see their return. You must endure. Lloyd: Who are you? Mistaké: Just an old woman who has made a great many mistakes. (Laughs.) That's how I got my name. Mistaké. Lloyd: I have a hard time believing that your wisdom rivals Master Wu's. Mistaké: Wisdom comes from many places, but comes in spades with mistakes. We make them, and if fortunate, we learn from them. That is all wisdom is: being wise enough not to make the same mistakes twice. Nya: Left. Nice and easy now. A little more. Okay, okay, okay, too far! Bring it down. Mistaké: Your grandfather's archnemesis has a destructive power I have never seen. Lloyd: Will my power return? Mistaké: Hmm. True power is never lost, only given away when you think you have none. You have good friends. Lead them. And endure. ( Starlight Glimmer: All right, let's get to the bottom of this. Who wants to be interviewed first? Gallus: Eh. I'll go. Beats mop duty. ( Silverstream: Hey, I know! We can make a game out of this! See who finishes cleaning up first! Yona: Woo-hoo! Yak win! Yak best at cleaning! grunting Smolder: Let's save time and cut to the chase. Which one of you did it? Ocellus: I would never do something this horrible! I love Hearth's Warming Eve! And I do not want to miss going home for it. Sandbar: Huh. I didn't even know changelings celebrated Hearth's Warming. Ocellus: Oh, yes! It's our favorite holiday! Well, since Headmare Twilight shared it with us last year. She gave our hive very clear instructions. ( Ocellus: throat, reading "Welcome to the traditions and fun of Hearth's Warming! Here's a guide to help you enjoy this celebration of pony history. Families start the holidays by putting the tree up!" ( Ocellus: reading "Thirsty? Dive into some holiday punch!" ( Changelings: laughing Ocellus: reading "Just before bed, everypony exchanges gifts." ( Ocellus: It doesn't say how long we keep doing this. ( Ocellus: reading "And to finish celebrating, you can build a fire, light it up, and sing carols." :Changelings: ::Carols, carols, carols, carols, caroooools :laughing ( Sandbar: You might have misunderstood things just a little. Ocellus: Eh. We may not have done everything exactly the way you do. But we made our own traditions! And I can't wait to do it all again this year! Smolder: If we ever get out of here. ( Starlight Glimmer: Ocellus? Your turn. ( Silverstream: What happened? Gallus: What do you think happened? I told her I didn't do it. Yona: Ugh! Yona tired of waiting! Yaks always home for holidays! Sandbar: How do you celebrate Hearth's Warming in Yakyakistan, Yona? Yona: Yaks do not. Our holiday much better. Is called Snilldar Fest. Night before, yaks gather things to smash and put them in big pile. Then in morning, we smash them! In afternoon, we smash them again! In evening— Gallus: So it's just about smashing stuff, like all your other holidays. Yona: No! How griffon get that idea? This holiday about so much more. Last year, for example. Most perfect Snilldar ever. ( Yona: voiceover Whole family – grandpa, grandma yak, Yona's brother, sister, mother, father yak – all go to woods singing yak song. :and family ::Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! ::Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! ::Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! Yona: voiceover Calves in family pick out perfect smashing log. Then yaks smash it! ( Yona: voiceover Then yak family build perfect snow fort... and smash it! ( :Yona: voiceover Then we hang perfect things on perfect moss pile and— ( All but Yona: You smash it. Yona: What you think yaks are, barbarians? Moss pile is for special family rituals. Last year, ritual for Yona. ( Yona: voiceover All yak family gather around Yona and braid Yona hair for first time. ( Gallus: So, to recap... Your holiday is about smashing things and family. Yona: Two most perfect things ever put together. Happy Snilldar Fest! and grunting Silverstream: Happy Snilldar to you too, Yona! It's so cool to learn new traditions from new friends! Smolder: Yeah, well, one of these new friends has gotten us all in trouble. And they'd better confess soon. ( Ocellus: Sandbar? Sorry, but they said they want you to go in next. ( Silverstream: Why the rush to get home, Smolder? Like you said, dragons don't really have holidays, do they? Smolder: Meh. Ocellus: gasps That's so sad! You must do something in the winter for fun. Smolder: Well, we do have the Feast of Fire. Everydragon gets together and tells stories. The best one wins a pile of gemstones. Yona: Ooh, what story won last year? Smolder: It was called "A Dream Come True". Silverstream: Come on, now you've gotta tell it! Smolder: Ugh, fine. Once upon a time, there was this sad little dragon. ( Smolder: narrating Her name was Scales. She lived alone in the wilderness with nothing to eat. ( Smolder: narrating But one night, as she sat alone in a storm, she heard something. It was the Dragon Lord! Scales was scared, but the Dragon Lord told her not to be afraid, that he was taking her to the Dragon Lands for a great feast. ( Smolder: narrating Scales sat with the Dragon Lord's family and friends and had the biggest, best dinner of gemstones she'd ever eaten! Then, while the dragons were telling stories, Scales thought it would be so easy to seize power from this feeble and sensitive Dragon Lord. She saw her chance... and took it! ( Smolder: narrating She claimed the Bloodstone Scepter and took over the Dragon Lands! Scales, evil laughter And forced the Dragon Lord to live out in the cold, just as she used to! ( Ocellus: That's a horrible story! Smolder: Maybe to you. But dragons like hearing about weak, kind creatures getting defeated. Rainbow Dash: Silverstream! You're up! Let's go! ( Smolder: So, did you tell them you did it? Sandbar: What?! No way! Why would I say that? Smolder: You already live in Ponyville. Staying here over break is no big deal. Yona: School of Friendship good place for pony to have pony holiday. Sandbar: I'd still rather spend it with my family at home. Oh! That reminds me! I have the best holiday story ever! It's called... ( Sandbar: voiceover "The Day My Hearth's Warming Doll Almost Fell into the Fire!" All but Sandbar: of awe Sandbar: voiceover Just before we went to bed, my mom, my dad, and my sister all put our Hearth's Warming Dolls up on the mantel, just like we do every year. But this year, I put my doll too close to the edge, and it fell! Sandbar: slow motion Nooooooo! ( Ocellus: gasps And?! Sandbar: My doll hit the floor. But it could have gone in the fire! Smolder: sarcastic That's a great story. And you told it really well. Sandbar: Yeah. It was a Hearth's Warming miracle. ( Rainbow Dash: Next! Smolder, come with me. Yona, Starlight's waiting for you. ( Ocellus: The last two. So if neither one of them confesses, that means... Silverstream: We're never going home! ( Ocellus: We'll be here forever! Sandbar: Beyond forever. Silverstream: But I can't miss the Three Days of Freedom Celebration! Gallus: sarcastic How long does that last? Silverstream: It used to be only one day, but now to commemorate our escape from the Storm King, we're adding two more days of awesome! See? Gallus: There's a book? Silverstream: Mm-hmm! Queen Novo had these made for the Mount Aris board of tourism to explain it all to guests! ( Silverstream: voiceover We'll spend the first night in Seaquestria, thanking the ocean for protecting us from the Storm King. Sea-dancing, whale-singing, shell-stringing... Lots of "ing"'s. ( Silverstream: voiceover The second day will be on Mount Aris, with sky-dancing and a wind song in the Harmonizing Heights to celebrate the Storm King's defeat. Then the third day, everycreature will party together, on land and sea! Grandparents and parents and sisters, uncles, brothers, acquaintances, neighbors, and cousins. And at the end of the night, Queen Novo is gonna give out presents! ( Gallus: Wait. Hold on. "Cousins"? What are those? Ocellus: Your aunts and uncles' children. You know, part of your family. Heh. Oh. You're teasing us again, right? Sandbar: I'm guessing neither one of you confessed. Yona: sighs Headmare Starlight say wait here. Silverstream: Maybe they're changing their minds about sending us home. Smolder: Why would they? Face it. We're stuck here. Ocellus: sniffles But-but-but I have to go home! Silverstream: My mom makes the best kelp fritters. Sandbar: How can you be so cool about this? Smolder: We're mad. We just show it differently. Sandbar: More like you don't show it at all. Yona: What pony getting at? Silverstream: Maybe it wasn't just one prankster. Maybe there were three of you. And you're trying to hide your guilt by not being upset! Ocellus: It does make sense. Gallus: Guys, stop it. Smolder: Or maybe whoever did it is only pretending to be upset to throw us off. Ocellus: Me?! But I didn't! Gallus: Come on, let it go. All but Gallus: arguing Sandbar: Come on! Ocellus, you know you did it! Just fess up! All but Gallus: shouting Gallus: I said, stop fighting! That's not what the holidays are about! No matter what you call them or how you celebrate! D-Do you know how lucky you all are? With your stories about sharing and-and kindness and getting together with everycreature that you care about? Ocellus: But griffons do that too, don't they? Smolder: Some holiday about a moon? Gallus: sighs Blue Moon Festival. The one time of year when griffons are nice to each other. Well, as nice as we can be. ( Gallus: voiceover Families get together to eat and then complain about the food and give each other presents they don't like and mostly just try not to yell at each other. ( Silverstream: Well, at least you get to be with your family. Gallus: No... because I don't have a family. ( Sandbar: voiceover What about Grampa Gruff? Gallus: voiceover That's just his name. He's not anygriff's actual grandpa. I felt like I never had a place in Griffonstone. ( Gallus: Then I came here and, well, met all of you. So I don't want to go home for the break. And that's why... I did it! Yona: gasps Griffon mess up decorations?! Gallus: Yeah. It was me. I put goo powder in the Fire of Friendship. All but Gallus: gasps Sandbar: So it wasn't Ocellus? Ocellus: Why would you ruin things for us? Gallus: I didn't plan to! I just figured if I made a mess, our teachers would make us stay to clean up. We'd be together a little longer. Smolder: Well, it worked, didn't it? Gallus: Better than I thought. And when Headmare Starlight threatened to cancel winter break, that meant I would get to be with all of you through the entire holiday. That's why I didn't confess. Sandbar: So, why are you admitting this now? Gallus: I hated seeing all you fighting and-and blaming each other. That's the opposite of what all your holidays mean. Except maybe yours, Smolder. I can't keep all of you from the happiness of your homes and families just because I feel bad. I'm sorry. Don't worry. You won't have to tell our teachers. I will. ( Starlight Glimmer: You don't have to. We already know. Rainbow Dash: We kinda guessed it was you. But we wanted to give you the chance to tell the truth. Starlight Glimmer: I'm proud that you did, and I'm glad to see you've been paying attention in Professor Applejack's honesty classes. But you're still going to have to make amends and stay over break for extra friendship lessons by yourself. Silverstream: I'll stay with him. Ocellus: Me, too! Yona: Yona stay also! Sandbar: I'm staying! ( Smolder: What? All right. I guess pony holidays can't be that bad. Sandbar: Now you can finally know what it's like to spend Hearth's Warming with friends who care about you. Rainbow Dash: to Starlight Glimmer Looks like they don't really need any extra lessons. Starlight Glimmer: Since you obviously know that Hearth's Warming is about coming together, I'd be honored if all of you would join my friends as guests at our holiday table. Young Six: cheering Starlight Glimmer: After we finish cleaning up. Young Six: cheering ( Sandbar: Hey, this reminds me of another story! "The Time I Almost Spilled Grape Juice on the White Couch"! Smolder: Does it have a depressing ending? Ocellus: I'm not sure pony stories work that way. Yona: Gallus want Yona braid feathers? Gallus: Uhhh... pass. :Silverstream ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! (The alicorns are thrown in.) Twilight Sparkle: Easy! Watch the mane! Daddy No Legs: May the Pit swallow you whole! Princess Cadance: Oh, ho, ho! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! (Chuckles.) Can this get any better? Twilight Sparkle: Can you get any more nuts? Princess Luna: Well, Cadance may have a point. As far as pits go, I have sense worse. Chew Toy: Oh, oh, oh, haha! Now, this ain't the Pit. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, who are you? Princess Cadance: (Gasp.) Oh, no! It's Slab. Chew Toy: No, no, no, not Slab. I'm Chew Toy. Nice to meet ya! Three of ya? Haha! Oh, this'll be a good show. Real good. Haha! (They're being brought out.) Now that...That's the Pit. Princess Cadance: Haha! Let's do this. Hahaha! Twilight Sparkle: You still don't want is to use our magic? Princess Luna: You've seen how they treat the Dragons. What do you suppose they'll do to us? Twilight Sparkle: Good point. Chew Toy: Can you hear that? Mm! They're cheering for us, fellas! Let's give 'em what they want! (Iron Baron arrives and sits.) Iron Baron: I've spent my whole life wanting to see the true face of an Oni. And now I get to see three. I hope Slab can wipe the smirks off those dirty shapeshifters. Dragon Hunters: Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy! Chew Toy: I can't hear you! Hahah! Twilight Sparkle: Is everyone in this place crazy? Princess Cadance: Hehe. That man is a born entertainer. Are you seeing these moves? Chew Toy: Now, listen, fellas, don't you go down in the first few seconds. Watch out for Slab's breath. It can bury you. If you know what I mean. Hey, and if Slab ever gets you cornered, best not fight it. Just play dead. He'll get bored eventually. (Slab nudges the door.) Twilight Sparkle: Ah! I'm gonna go with that's Slab. Princess Cadance: And here I thought we were at rock bottom. This is so much worse. Twilight Sparkle: So Slab is a Dragon. I thought Dragons are our friends. Princess Luna: In Dead's End, no one's our friend. Princess Cadance: Dead's End. Ha! I get it. This is where we're gonna— Twilight Sparkle: I get it, Cadance! Could you at least try to be helpful? Chew Toy: Ooh! Wowee-wow! You Oni have really got Slab fired up. (Laughs.) I've never seen him his angry. Twilight Sparkle: For the last time, we are not Oni! Chew Toy: Yeah, well, Dragons hate Oni. If it's not you, something else has really got his blood boiling. (Celestia, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Wu, disguised as Dragon Hunters, enter the audience.) Wu: Look, there they are. Princess Celestia: But we're in the cheap seats. If we're gonna help them, we have to get closer. Come on! (She bumps into someone.) Scar: I don't recognize any of you. Cole: And we don't recognize you! Scar: Haha! Everyone knows I am Scar the Skullbreaker. Now, who are you? Cole: Uh, we're new to camp. The name's Rocky Dangerbuff. And this is my son, Dangerbuff Jr. Princess Celestia: My name is Celeste, and these are Snake Jaguar, the Red Shogun, and Cloudy Zap. Scar: Ah! From the Dangerbuff clan! Ha. I know Stalwart Dangerbuff. I bet he'd like to see you. Let me fetch him. (He turns around and notices Celestia, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Wu are gone. He laughs.) Classic Dangerbuff. Wu: You're right. Bad at disguises. Cole: I didn't hear you speaking up. Wu: The Master knows when to keep his mouth shut. Chew Toy: Ding-a-ling-a-ling! Iron Baron: Open the gates! Reveal the Oni! (Slab is released.) Princess Cadance: Nice! Haha! (Slab grabs Chew Toy and swings him around.) Twilight Sparkle: Still don't wanna use our magic? Princess Luna: We have befriended Dragons before. This one should be no different. (Slab throws Chew Toy in the crowd. Cadance runs toward his bell.) Princess Cadance: Haha! It's ours! Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? Princess Cadance: If I'm going out, I'm going out with bells on. (Slab attacks them.) Iron Baron: See? Slab knows. Slab can smell Oni blood. Change for us, Oni! Show us your ugly faces! Twilight Sparkle: A little help? Huh? A sword? A shield? We're defenseless down here! (The crowd throws them useless weapons.) Really? Guys, how do we get outta here alive? Princess Cadance: The sooner you realize we can't, the more fun it'll be. Princess Luna: We need to find a way to subdue it. Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing but rock and sand. If you want me to hold it with my bare hooves, just ask. Princess Luna: I do not believe that is possible. Twilight Sparkle: I was being sarcastic! Cole: Luna! (Luna sees her friends.) Princess Luna: Sister! Kai! Jay! Zane! Cole! Master Wu. You're here. Zane: We've come to help. Princess Luna: Then you should leave. Kai: Wait, what? We're trying to save you! Princess Luna: Master Wu is a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master. He's part Oni. His mere presence is only making things worse. (Twilight plays dead.) Twilight Sparkle: Help me. Princess Celestia: We should go. Wu: Maybe not. I wanna help. (He lowers some chains.) Now we go. Cole: Ha! At least now they have something to work with. Princess Luna: Time to get creative. (The alicorns use the chain.) Iron Baron: Where did they get that chain? (Twilight and Luna tie Slab.) Princess Cadance: We did it! We did it! We did it! Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! (Luna uses her magic on Slab before it could use Earth on Cadance.) Iron Baron: (Gasps.) Oni don't have Elemental Powers or Magic. They know the ways of the Spinjitzu Master! Hunt them down. Heavy Metal: Hunt them down! Dragon Hunter #2: Hunt them down! Dragon Hunter #3: Who's ready for round two? Twilight Sparkle: Who's ready for round two? Magic! ( End credits :Singer ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)